


The Park

by TheAntleredPolarBear



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3589269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAntleredPolarBear/pseuds/TheAntleredPolarBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the first piece of fanfiction I've written for The Evil Within, so apologies if it isn't that great. Just a sad piece of Leslie's backstory that I wanted to get out of my head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Park

**Author's Note:**

> From the Wiki: Leslie was abandoned by his parents as a child, but he does not know this and he dreams of the day when he will be reunited with his family.

Leslie had always loved the park. He still has those pastel blue memories of when Mommy would practically baste him in some greasy lotion that made him smell of fruit before beginning the short walk there. A lot of their usual route has been lost to the intervening years, but he vividly remembers the deep, brassy barking of a dog, whose house they passed on the way. His owner would always let Leslie give the dog a pet. His fur was brown, long and soft.

As they’d near the park, the colourful cries and peals of laughter coming from the playground would traverse the air between them and him, and Leslie would no longer be able to contain his excitement. He’d try to squirm free of Mommy’s grip, but she always kept a firm hold on his tiny hand. He was safe with her, all the time. And finally, finally, Mommy would lead him to the playground, and he’d be free. He could toddle off to the swings, or the climbing frame, or the roundabout…whatever took his fancy. And he always knew that Mommy would be close by.

Today, they’d driven to a different park instead. Usually Mommy listened to her old music as she drove. Today, there was silence. This one is larger, unfriendly, dirtier, and surrounded by tall buildings instead of trees. But still, there were colours, and they were just as lush and vibrant. He’d been so excited. He hadn’t been to the park in so long; Mommy said he was too big. Today, he’d felt happy. He’d been safe.

Not now. Now he rocks gently back and forth on a swing, toes grazing the ground beneath. Now sodium yellow lights shine in the street in the absence of the Sun. Now, Leslie is alone.

He shivers, but not from the chill night air. He is cold, and he’s hungry, but more than that, he’s scared. The rainbow of voices has faded to a deep, unfriendly darkness, occasionally pierced by passing cars or loud people. But he can’t move. He has to wait for Mommy.

He hopes Mommy will remember that she left without him soon.

Something bright and loud shines in his face. Hands reach up to shield his eyes without his instruction. His stomach shrivels up in fear.

“Hey,” a voice says, smooth, soothing, like a calm blue. The flashlight is lowered a little.

Leslie doesn’t speak. Mommy says you shouldn’t talk to strangers.

The stranger tries again. “Hey, kid. Are you okay?”

Leslie isn’t okay. Far from it. But he mustn’t talk to strangers.

“It’s alright. I’m a police officer. I’m Myra.” Police officer? Yes, yes, Leslie could see Myra’s uniform now. “What’s your name?”

“L-Leslie.” He’d be okay with a police officer, right? That was what Daddy always said.

“Leslie, huh? Is somebody with you, Leslie?” she asks. He nods his head, nervously.

“Mommy. She’ll come back. She said.”

“And how long ago was that?”

Leslie doesn’t know how to answer.

Myra nods, and offers him a hand. “Come on, Leslie. Let’s get you somewhere warm. We can find your Mommy for you at the station.” Her voice is still calm. Leslie doesn’t want to leave. What if Mommy can’t find him? Where would she go looking? She must be worried sick already.

But Leslie is cold, and scared.

He hops down off the swing, and takes Myra’s hand.


End file.
